Project Rebirth
by DBGreece
Summary: "What would you do if you ran an evil team" Is a question asked over and over again, and this is my answer. Project Rebirth will be following Team Rebirth in their plans to meet their goals, which will not be spoiled here. This Pokemon story will be going across many regions and generations. Mentions of death will be common in this story, as will mild suspenseful themes, though not
1. Chapter 1 The Press Conference

"So I just stand here and talk?" The man said as he stood at the podium.

All the cameras were on him and he didn't realize it.

"And this broadcast is going to be seen all over the world, not just here in Kanto?" He asked someone offstage.

The sounds of someone talking could be heard, but her words were lost to the cameras.

"Oh goodness, you mean they can hear me now?! I guess I should get started then!" HE chuckled as he positioned himself to look at the cameras.

"Hello, people of the world! I'm told that we have people viewing from everywhere so I'm going to say the world for now. Hello to the people from the southern continents of Unova and Kalos, and a warm welcome to those watching from the cold north of Sinnoh!" He started. "My name is Darix, and I am the founder of the company Forever Tech. I am sure most of you have heard of some of the things we have been working on, the portable Pokeball maker, the homebrewers kit, or the widely popular Portable Index of Pokemon, or P.I.P. for short. Well, today we are coming to you live from Silver Mountain, nestled in the middle of Johto and Kanto to tell you about our newest project; Project Rebirth."

As he spoke, the screen behind him glowed with the presentation. What was on screen looked like a bracelet with a little screen fixed in the center of it. Around the device were pictures of Pokemon of various shapes and sizes, each one with the device affixed to a different part of their body.

"Project Rebirth has been a passion project of mine for the last five years of my life. The Majority of the research was headed by my old partner Sarene." He said as the pictures on the screen changed to feature a picture of Serene. "With her research, we had set out to complete one goal; Find a way to understand Pokemon, specifically those that had passed on from this mortal world and become pokemon. As I'm sure most of you know thanks to the information found in your P.I.P.s, many Pokemon are unfortunately humans who have died, for example." He said as he pulled a Pokeball from his belt, tossing it in the air.

Floating before the cameras was a Phantump, looking around timidly before running over and hiding behind Darix's leg.

"Phantump found in the wild have about fifty percent chance of being a child who was lost and abandoned in the forest and perished near a tree stump." He said as he stroked the Pokemon's head. "Most of them don't even know they have perished at first until they find a human who cannot understand their cries."

Taking another ball from his belt, Darix summoned out a Rotom. The Pokemon looked at the cameras excitedly before turning back to Darix for approval. He simply shook his head and motioned for the Pokemon to come to his side.

"Rotom is an unfortunate result of the modern world. Electricity is all around us, and many people risk their lives to fix the technology that we all take for granted every day." He said solemnly, running his hand near the Pokemon enough to make his hair stand on end. "Many Rotoms are created when one such worker falls on the job, and unfortunately due to faulty manufacturing, the electrical current did not stop when they died. Because of this the current grabbed hold of the spirit of the person, molding it into the Pokemon that you all know and love."

Grabbing one last ball from his belt, Darix summoned out a Yamask which simply looked at the cameras, holding it's mask ever tighter.

"Yamask is one of the first Pokemon that we made this study." He said, approaching the Pokemon slowly. "This Pokemon was Sarene's partner, as well as one of her family's ancestors. Each Yamask that was once a human carries that mask that you see, it looks identical to how they looked in life. Ones that are naturally born and were not humans are easy to spot, their masks all look the same, so that's how you can tell with your ones." As he talked, his voice grew distant, as though he was remembering a memory he wished he did not.

The studio filled with silence for a while, though the cameras kept rolling. After another moment Darix was brought out of their trance as he remembered where he was. Standing back up straight, the man fixed his suit before going back into his presentation.

"Yamask was the basis of our creation because if we have a clear link to who the person was in life, we have a better chance of communicating with them in life. Project Rebirth sets out to do just that, communicate with our Pokemon partners!" As he finished this, he pulled out a band from his pocket, placing it around the Yamasks tail. "With this device, any Pokemon can talk, and any Pokemon can tell us exactly what they are thinking. So Charles, what do you have to tell the people at home?"

The Pokemon took a second to think, simply saying "Yamask!" before the device around it began to give out sound.

"I'm so glad you remembered my name child. I would like to say I cannot wait to hear the lovely voices of more of my peoples' ancestors soon."

The room filled with gasps and shock as reporters began taking pictures and notes.

"Now I know you are all excited, and I promise you more information soon," Darix said, returning the pokemon to their balls. "But unfortunately I am needed back at the lab. My assistant Luna will be more than happy to answer any questions. Thank you all for tuning in, and until we have more updates, Alola!" He said as he waved his hands and hurried off the stage.

Many reporters tried to get by, but the Machamps guarding him didn't let any pass. Many questions were answered by Luna before the presentation finished and the screen went blank.

The child sighed as they sat back in their bed. This was something new, something fresh, and they could already tell, the world would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2 Status Report

"Yes, Professor I am well aware of your concern over the PIP," Darix said to the screen as he flipped through files. "But I can assure you that the PIP is in no way meant to compete with your 'Pokedex' that you give out to special trainers."

"It's not a matter of if your device is competing with my research!" Professor Oak shouted through the screen. "It's the fact that most of the information found on your servers directly came from mine and my associate's research without credit!"

"Professor, I had never even heard of your Pokedex before you called me." He responded bluntly, drawing his focus back to the professor. "And from what I can tell, you don't even give very many people this Pokedex, to begin with, so the odds that I could have gotten information from one of the dozen or so out there is impractical. My research team just came up with the same statistics you did, nothing more."

"I know what you are up to Director, and you are not going to be able to get away with this." Professor Oak grumbled out. "And once I find the proof that you stole from me..."

"You'll what Professor." Darix snapped back before he could finish. "Because I will remind you, threatening me while the investigation is ongoing was strictly forbidden by both of our lawyers." He said with a smirk. "Now I would recommend that you not continue to call me unless you have something to discuss past idle threats." He finished.

Without saying another word, Professor Oak shut off his screen, ending the call. Rolling back in his chair Darix chuckled to himself. After a moment he reached over to a control panel on his desk, pushing the call button on it.

"Luna, I need you here now." He barked through the box.

There was a minute of silence as he tossed the purple ball in his hand into the air. With a click, the door to his office opened, and from the hallway entered Luna, the assistant director of Project Rebirth.

"You called sir?" She said as she attempted to fix her hair.

"Yes, I did Luna." He sighed out. "I need a status report on our sites. It's been about a week since the broadcast, have we had any updates?" As he spoke he pulled up a map on his computer, each location having a different color assigned to it.

"Oh! Yes sir, let me see here." She exclaimed as she fumbled through her notes. "The Team TM has had no luck as of yet, the targets are proving more elusive than they had hoped, however sales for the region are still getting the monetary gains we had hoped for."

"Excellent. I was hoping that the new batch of Pokeball makers would do well there." He said with a laugh. "I almost feel bad, the ancient art developed in the sister region of Johto, reduced to a child's toy that you can find in any home."

"Yes sir, people seem to enjoy turning ancient art into common practice." She said awkwardly. "Regardless, in comparison, our Sinnoh exploration team has had some leads. They believe the SG has been moved to a different region, but the LM seems to still be located near Stark Mountain as the reports showed."

"Good, the LM is more useful to us right now anyways. Once they have secured the target have them move to Unova and begin the Beta Protocol." Darix went on as he moved icons on his map.

"Right." She sighed as she took down some notes. "Team WM has had some movement on the legends in Hoenn, nothing concrete as of yet, but better than silence." As she spoke she moved over to the director's desk, seating herself on the edge of the desk. "Team TT has had similar, but nothing as solid yet, but they do believe they found a shrine in Johto that they believe to have a link to what you are after sir."

"Leads are better than nothing Luna don't forget that." He said bluntly as he glanced up at his assistant. "Where is SA located right now?" He asked.

"They are located." She said, stumbling on her words. "They were between missions, I believe." As she said this she dropped her notes, scattering her tablet and papers onto the floor.

Darix nodded slowly, watching her struggle with her notes. Once she had picked up all of her items, Luna nervously chuckled to herself before heading towards the door. A cough caught her attention before she could leave the room, however. Turning back around, she saw the director holding a Dream Ball in his hand.

"I believe you dropped something Luna." He said smugly.

"I am so sorry Director." She said, her face flushed as she quickly moved over to get her Pokeball.

"Don't make a habit of losing this Luna." He said calmly. "Your Pokemon are your partners for life, losing them would be like losing a loved one."

Luna took the ball sheepishly from Darix's hand. Once her Pokemon was securely back with her she darted out of the room. Being left alone again, Darix began cycling through the data on his screens. Everything was beginning to fall into place, and soon, Team Rebirth would meet its goals.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Discovery

The sound of a helicopter filled the area around the scientists, each one rushing to secure papers as the wind blew things away. It took a moment for the helicopter to stabilize itself so it could land, but once the pilot found his footing it was no problem. A slender black haired woman made her way towards the craft once it shut down, a sour expression on her face. From the helicopter came Luna and Darix, both surveying the area around them before noticing the woman.

"Karmin my old friend!" Darix exclaimed with open arms. "I was hoping you were still on site. It's been ages since I've seen you in person!" He finished as he approached the woman for a hug.

Before he could embrace her, a solid smack filled the camp, followed by silence as all who witnessed it simply stared. Darix was taken aback by this motion, unsure of how to respond to his friend hitting him across the face.

"You absolute imbecile!" Karmin shouted. "What in the name of Arceus do you think you are doing bringing a chopper into my research site?! Sending papers everywhere, knocking down tents, and scaring off the wildlife, I'm surprised you didn't wake up the target with how reckless you were!" She exclaimed loud enough for the entire camp to hear.

Luna began reaching for the device on her left wrist before Darix waved her away. Darix simply chuckled for a moment before kneeling and grabbing Karmin's hand. Placing a single kiss upon the back of her hand achieved what he had hoped it would. Karmin's face began to flush as the man rose back to his feet.

"Still as commanding as ever Karmin." He laughed. "I knew making you the Sinnoh admin was a good idea."

"Of course it was sir." She stammered out. "No one else can get information from the wildlife quite as I can." She's said confidently as she brushed aside a lock of hair

A cough came from behind Darix, drawing their attention to it. Luna was gesturing to the rest of the camp, which was still staring at the three of them, eagerly awaiting more to happen.

"Quite right Luna." Darix chuckled. "I need a word with you Karmin, in private if possible." He said in hushed tones.

"Of course Director." She responded. "Alright back to work people, Future Tech isn't going to get that research done by sitting and staring all day!" She shouted at the rest of the camp.

Most of the workers immediately went back to their duties, though a few still tried to watch the three as they entered their supervisor's tent. Once inside the tent, the tone between the three shifted from one of friends to one of strictly business partners.

The joyous expression Darix had been wearing was exchanged for a scowl as he pressed a button on the device upon his wrist. A small energy wave flowed from the device to the edges of the tent, stopping the wind from blowing through it and all the sound from outside with it. Once he was satisfied that the location was secure, Darix took a seat, waiting for his admins to follow suit.

"So I take it this surprise meeting is because of the information I sent you regarding the target?" Karmin said coldly as she took a seat.

"That is correct." Luna said, flipping through her notes. "When I had last checked in on you, you had said that the target." She began as she was cut off.

"You had said that _Heatran_ was Located here at Stark Mountain last we had checked," Darix said, finishing Luna's sentence. "The tent is secure, no need for code words right now." He sighed out.

"Right." Luna sighed as she flipped through a few more pages. "Now you are sending a message to the Director over my head, telling him you are unsure if Heatran is even located in Sinnoh. What made your information change so drastically over a few days?" She questioned.

"That is not entirely what I said, Luna." Karmin said as she shot a glare at Luna. "I had said that I was unsure if Heatran was _only_ located in Sinnoh anymore." She explained as she regained her composure.

"And what do you mean by that?" Darix questioned, leaning to the edge of his seat.

"What I mean is, I don't think there is only one Heatran."

Karmin's response was met with puzzled silence in the room. Darix and Luna shared a glance before looking back to Karmin.

"How is that possible?" Luna began. "All of our research shows that Heatran is no different from most other legendary Pokemon and is limited to one or two in our entire universe."

"That was what I thought at first too! That was until I came across something in a few of our Forever Tech mines." She said as she walked over to her desk.

Putting on some latex gloves, Karmin gently reached into one of the drawers. From it, she pulled out a bright orange stone, roughly the size of a basketball, and set it upon a slab on the desk. Luna and Darix both rushed over to inspect the stone before Karmin stopped them. Once the stone was in place, she reached into another drawer, this time pulling out a second stone identical to the first one. Once both stones were set on the desk, she removed her gloves and sighed.

"Are these?" Darix began before his question was answered for him.

"These are both Magma stones." Karmin said bluntly with a smug look on her face.

"The stone that is said to control Heatran?" Luna asked softly.

"The exact ones." She responded. "Both of them are genuine, I double-checked with some of our best scientists over at your FD lab."

"But that's impossible." Luna shot back. "This is the one item said to control Heatran, just like the Blue Orb controls Kyogre, and that means there is only one in the whole world."

"That's my point, dear Luna." Karmin chuckled. "Because we found two of them, one in Unova and one in Hoenn. I believe that there are at least three Heatran in our world, or there could be more out there that we don't even know about, just waiting for someone to wake them up!"

"This is amazing research Karmin." Darix said, rising to his feet and regaining his composure. "But how does this change your mission?" He asked, his eyebrows raising.

"It doesn't Director." Karmin said flatly. "All it means is that if the Heatran here in Sinnoh turns out to be too powerful to handle, we have others we could fall back on."

"That is good information to have, we don't want to end up like Team Magma with their little stunt all those years ago now do we?"

"No, sir."

"And you are sure that you'll be able to get at least one of the Heatrans Karmin?"

"Yes, sir."

"And the cover-up for finding Infinity Energy in Stark Mountain?"

"No longer a cover-up sir, we have managed to find a few small pockets that should allow for Mega Evolution stones to be produced here in Sinnoh just as in the other regions."

"Excellent." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Good work Karmin, I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Once he had finished speaking, Darix flipped the dial on his device again. This time the wave of energy moved from the edges of the tent back into the device. With a single flash of blue light, the sounds from the rest of the camp could be heard in the tent once again, much to the annoyance of Luna.

"Your team really can't work quietly can they Karmin?" Luna teased.

"Oh they can, they just don't when someone with a Diglett nose is visiting." She joked back.

"Ladies enough, you can hash things out later." Darix said as he rolled his eyes. "For now, you and I need to head over to Hoenn and check in with the deep-sea divers." He said, gesturing for Luna to follow. "Keep up the good work Karmin, I know you will go far if you just don't get stuck listening to your Pokemon again."

"Yes, sir!" Karmin said, mockingly saluting the Director as he left her tent. "I won't let you down Darix." She said so softly so only she could hear.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story as it's been coming out. I didn't originally think this was going to be much of a story, but as I write more and more, I am getting more into the idea behind it!

I also have to give a special shout out to Kyle for the character concept behind Karmin! They and other people have been an awesome help filling out some of the other characters in Team Rebirth and it goes a long way!

If you want to submit a character concept for me to work on including as one of the background characters, fill out this form and they might show up in a future chapter! forms . gle /8YBxdA5nWPYdwonG7

Anyways, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy what I have to come with Project rebirth!


End file.
